Snow Kiss
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: Di tengah guyuran salju kedua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta tersebut berciuman; saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Lidah mereka bertaut—saliva mereka menyatu dalam kehangatan. Mereka saling menarik pasangannya agar semakin merapat. Mengabaikan guyuran salju yang semakin rapat menutupi warna hitam aspal yang mereka pijak. #6918 AGAIN!-Read n' Review, please?


**Snow Kiss**

.

By **Higarashi Yumiko**

**Dedicated to 691869's Fans and You!**

.

**Katekyo Hitman Rebon!**

By **Amano Akira**

.

**Warning:**

**Shounen-ai**, kemungkinan **gaje**, **OOC & typo**(S)

**-TYL-setting/setelah kepulangan Mukuro dari Vindicare-**

[ **If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read, Dear!** ]

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

**[Namimori; 09.00 pm.]**

Seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri di hamparan permadani putih bersih dan dingin, yang biasa kita kenal dengan salju. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat sejak awal, kini semakin pucat karena temperatur udara saat ini. Rambut gelapnya yang sehitam arang sesekali tertiup mengikuti lambaian sang angin. Namun, semua itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pria itu di tengah cuaca ekstrim seperti ini, sih? mengapa ia sebegitu ngototnya untuk berada di luar rumah, sementara kini orang lain berlomba-lomba masuk ke rumah dan merapatkan selimut mereka?

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus bagi Hibari untuk tetap di sini. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin berada di luar. Karena dengan tetap berada di kediamannya, itu hanya akan semakin membuatnya ingat dengan 'orang itu'. Segala hal di rumahnya dapat membuat ingatannya pada 'orang itu'

Hibari Kyoya—nama pria berambut arang tadi. Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggapnya gila atau apalah jika melihatnya berdiri mematung di hadapan jembatan kayu di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Tapi ia tak peduli, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli. Karena entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman saat hembusan angin beku itu membelai wajah pucatnya. Membuat rasa tak tenang dalam pikirannya melayang pergi terbawa musim dingin.

Ini memang bukan seperti ia yang biasanya lebih memilih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dan menutup rapat-rapat selimutnya di atas ranjangnya, daripada melakukan hal tidak jelas seperti ini. Namun itu dulu, saat 'orang itu' ada di sisinya. Jika pun ia berada di ranjangnya saat ini, kenyamanan itu tak lagi ia raih. Karena kini ia sudah seperti bergantung pada 'orang itu'.

Ya—'orang itu' yang dipikirkan Hibari sedari tadi adalah Rokudo Mukuro; rival abadi merangkap kekasihnya. Pemilik surai indigo itu kini kabarnya tidak diketahui baik pihak Vongola maupun Hibari. Tak lama setelah kebebasannya dari Vindice, Sawada Tsunayoshi—sang bos, memberinya misi khusus; misi antar guardian dan bosnya. Hibari memutar kembali ingatannya tentang percakapannya dengan Mukuro; kira-kira lima bulan yang lalu…

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"… Mau kemana—" pria berambut hitam tersebut bertanya pada pria lain yang kini tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam sebuah koper hitam.

Sementara pria lain yang berambut biru menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. Menyeringai. "Kufufu. Kau takut kehilanganku, Kyoya?"

Dan dibalas dengan dengusan.

"Tidak."

Justru membuat Mukuro semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Oya? Apa kau yakin~" ia pun melanjutkan acaranya yang barusan; membereskan pakaiannya. "Aku mendapat misi khusus dari Tsunayoshi-_kun _ke Itali."

Alis Hibari berkedut kesal saat mendengar Mukuro menyebut nama Tsuna dengan embel-embel—yang menurutnya menjijikkan. "Berhenti memanggil nama herbivora lemah itu di hadapanku."

"Oya oya~ _My little skylark_ rupanya cemburu, eh?"

Mukuro dapat melihat Hibari memutar bola matanya dengan raut wajah bosan. "Tenang saja Kyoya, karena yang aku cintai hanya kau seorang saja, kok. Kufufufu."

Mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori itu menggerutu pelan.

"Tsk. Aku tidak bilang begitu," di sudut matanya ia dapat melihat melihat Mukuro berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Aku berjanji ini tak akan memakan waktu lama, Kyoya," yang berambut biru menggenggam tangan pasangan berambut hitamnya. "Kufufufu. Kau harus belajar bersabar, Kyoya~" Mukuro memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dalam hangat tubuhnya.

"Kkh. Dan kau harus belajar untuk menepati janjimu, Herbi—Mukuro…" pemilik kulit pucat tersebut balas mendekap pasangannya.

"Apapun untukmu, Kyoya-sayang. Kufufu…"

Dan Hibari tidak menolak saat Mukuro menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ ke ranjang mereka.

.

.

.

_**End of Flashback**_

Pemilik rambut sehitam arang itu menggeram kesal. Mananya yang menepati janji? Apanya yang 'tidak akan lama'? Hibari bersumpah akan memberi Mukuro pelajaran saat ia pulang nanti. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, memangnya misi yang diberikan si Tsunayoshi itu sesulit itu apa. Sampai-sampai satunya-satunya rival abadinya itu pergi selama itu?

Atau mungkin pasangannya itu justru sudah membusuk karena terbunuh?

Segera saja ia membuang pemikirannya itu jauh-jauh. Hibari yakin Mukuro bukanlah makhluk lemah seperti orang lain, meskipun terkadang ia sering tak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran lelaki beriris dwiwarna itu. Karena Rokudo Mukuro adalah mangsa miliknya—

-selamanya.

…

Tidak. Hibari tidak merindukan Mist guardian itu sama sekali, kok. Ia hanya merasa—kesal mungkin? Karena orang itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya ke luar dari sifatnya, membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang harusnya dimiliki para herbivora lemah. Ia benar-benar membenci perasaan seperti ini. Meski selalu, dan selalu menyangkalnya, Hibari sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan oranng itu.

Mereka bagaikan potongan _jigsaw puzzel_ yang sangat berbeda namun justru hal itulah yang menyatukan mereka. Karena Hibari Kyoya yang tanpa Rokudo Mukuro, bukanlah Hibari Kyoya. Oleh sebab itu ia membutuhkan—

"Merindukanku, Kyoya?"

-keberadaan orang itu di sisinya.

Seketika itu Hibari merasakan beban berat di tubuhnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Kyoya," dan suara seseorang yang kelewat dihapalnya mengalun di pendengarannya. "Ternyata misinya lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Tapi, itu tak masalah, kok. Kufufu."

"…"

Lelaki bersurai indigo itu lantas terheran saat tak mendapat respon apapu dari Hibari. Karena pasangannya itu malah menundukkan wajahnya—hngga rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "… Kyoya aku—"

Buagh!

Dentingan tonfa yang menghantam jalanan beraspal lah yang menyapu kesunyian di antara mereka—selain angin khas musim dingin tentunya. Rupanya barusan lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung melayangkan hantaman tonfanya pada Mukuro hingga senjata yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu terjatuh ke aspal.

"_Kamikorosu_, Rokudo Mukuro…" mantan Prefek Nami-chuu tersebut mendesis dalam nada yang berbahaya.

Siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini pastinya akan lari terbirit-birit karena kengeriannya. Ia tentu tahu Hibari bersikap seperti itu adalah bagian dari ungkapan hatinya yang tak bisa bisa ia ungkapkan dengan jujur.

Mukuro tahu benar hal itu, karena mereka sudah menjadi rival selama sepuluh tahun—dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Kawan!

Mukuro mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena hantaman tonfa pasangannya. Rasanya tak terlalu sakit kok. Justru yang lebih penting itu adalah keadaan sang pelaku pemukulan. "Kyoya… " pemilik iris dwiwarna tersebut kembali mendekati pasangan berambut hitamnya.

Namun, baru saja ia hendak melangkah, gerakan tangan Hibari menghentikannya.

"Berhenti di sana, Rokudo Mukuro…"

Hibari mengangkat wajahnya—menatap mata rivalnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kini justru Hibari yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sang Kabut mengira bahwa pasangannya itu hendak melancarkan serangan tonfanya lagi ke arahnya. Tetapi, anggapannya itu segera lenyap, saat Hibari yang tadinya berjalan dengan tenang, justru mempercepat langkah kaki dan langsung memeluknya.

"K-Kyoya?" ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan dipeluk Hibari seperti ini.

Bukannya menjawab, sang Awan justru semakin membenamkan wajahnya di sisi pundak Mukuro; meremat bagian belakang mantel hitam yang kekasihnya itu gunakan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi—menatap Mukuro tepat di iris matanya. "Kau harus berjanji, tak akan membiarkanku sendirian lagi, Herbivora."

Mukuro mengerjapkan matanya; sukses dibuat terkejut karena permintaan Hibari, yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia lontarkan. Namun, sedetik setelahnya ia melebarkan senyumnya. Inilah sebabnya ia betah bersama Hibari. Karena pria berkulit pucat itu selalu mempunyai kejutan-kejutan khasnya, yang justru semakin menariknya untuk mendekat dan sulit melepaskannya.

"kufufu. Tentu Kyoya-sayang," yang berambut biru menarik si rambut hitam untuk semakin merapat padanya. "… kan sudah kubilang; apapun selalu untukmu~"

Dan di tengah guyuran salju kedua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta tersebut berciuman; saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Lidah mereka bertaut—saliva mereka menyatu dalam kehangatan. Mereka saling menarik pasangannya agar semakin merapat. Mengabaikan guyuran salju yang semakin rapat menutupi warna hitam aspal yang mereka pijak.

-Sampai keduanya sadar bahwa mereka manusia yang—tentunya—membutuhkan oksigen sebagai sumber kehidupan. Keduanya membentangkan jarak; mengurai ciuman mereka, hingga membuat sisa saliva tersisa di sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Kufufu… bagaimana kalau kita pulang, Kyoya-sayang?" lelaki berdarah Italia itu bertanya sambil mengusap butiran salju yang menempel di helaian hitam milik kekasihnya. "Kurasa sudah semakin dingin."

Tak ada satupun jawaban yang ke luar dari bibir pucat Hibari kala mendengar ajakan kekasihnya. Namun yang bersangkutan tak menolak saat Mukuro menggenggam tangannya; menghangatkan jemari tanpa sarung tangannya. Kedua orang itu pun berjalan bersama seraya bergandengan tangan menuju rumah mereka, yang kini tak akan sunyi lagi tentunya.

"Karena sisanya—"

Lelaki asal Italia itu meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"—Kufufu. Itu urusan nanti."

Dan malam bersalju itu diakhiri dengan senyum tipis di si surai hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Etooo—ada yang bingung dengan fic ini ga? masalahnya ni fanfic saya buat bener2 dadakan banget, saking (lagi2) kepengennya ngetik 6918 ;Orz

Ide original dari fic ini sebenernya Cuma saya dapet pas saya lagi liat fanart 6918 yang lagi ciuman di tengah guyuran salju—menurut saya itu gambar romantic banget orz-. Udaaaaah Cuma itu doing kok~! Ga tau kenapa malah jadi nyambung ke fanfic beginian! –( '-_-)_

Gimana menurut kalian? Gaje ga sih? saya bener2 penasaran nih! Kasih tau saya pendapat kalian dong! _ biar klo saya ada kesalahan, bisa langsung diperbaikin.

.

.

.

.

**Oya, ni balesan untuk yang review saya di fic 'Ikatan Abadi':**

**Fugen's Lover:** Makasih udah mau baca ya, Dear :) uuhm… M-preg ya? Nanti saya pikir2 dulu deh. Tapi klo udah ada, saya pasti langsung publish kok. Nanti situ jangan lupa baca+review ya? #diceburin ke got# sekali lagi, makasiiiih~

**Demoneolith Ravena:** (sebenernya saya udah bales lewat PM situ kan?) Thank's udah mau baca+review saya seneng benget lho, apalagi pake di fave-in segala lagi. Ehehe~ EEhh? Mau 'dilanjutin'? sebenernya saya belom ada bakat buat bikin lemon nih, Dear. Jadi untuk sekarang nikmati adegan ciumannya aja ya! ^^/ apa Anda fans 691869 juga kah? Klo iya, ayo dong kita ramein fandom ini dengan pairing itu~ :D sekali lagi makasih ya. Yang ini juga jangan lupa di review lhoo #dilempar bakiak#

**Rokudou Kyou:** A—APA? Fanfic saya kereeen?! *melayang ke langit ke tujuh* beneran tuh? O,o' syukurlah deh, klo Anda suka ^w^b buat yang honeymoon di Hawaii? Tapi ntar fanfic-nya jadi sama dong kayak punya Hibalicious-san yang 'Honeymoo and Punishment' ntu lho! Dan klo pun saya jadi bikin sekuel mereka honeymoon, saya pasti bikin di tempat lain yang—mungkin—ga Anda duga2 sebelumnya. Ahahaha~ tapi yah—tunggu aja deh. Makasih ya, udah mau baca n' review #lambai2 saputangan#

Buat semua Author/Reader yang nungguin kehadiran sekuel atau apalah itu. Saya belom bisa langsung ngbulin karena fanfic saya yang 'Gender Blending' saja belom selesai. Makanya, permintaan sekuelnya saya tamping dulu. Tapi begitu saya ada waktu (pastinya) saya pasti langsung bikini kok.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang sudah me-review semua fic2 saya, baik yang ini yang **'Gender Blending'** taupun yang **'Ikatan Abadi'**.

Oya. Saya ucapin bagi yang merayakan:

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, Ladies. **

**Maafin saya, klo saya pernah ada salah kata sama kalian; baik yang disengaja maupun tidak, oke?**

Dan untuk yang ini,

**Mind to Review, Please?**


End file.
